Desa Brigade
The Desa Brigade '''consists of Commander Desa who is an evil majin and Zeva and Veza who are twin sisters and are part of the Desa Brigade and are specialists in tag team combat, covering each other's weaknesses and working in perfect unison. '''Desa's Story Before he was Commader Desa he was simply Desa, a nomadic majin moving from planet to planet leaving death and destruction. He would absorb their strongest warriors and absorb them. Unlike his ancestor Majin Buu, Desa would only gain a quarter of the power of those he absorbed and his regeneration was not at the level of Buu. It was most likely a birth defect but that did not bother Desa as all his adversaries were nothing compared to him and he continued to do as he pleased, that is until he decided to attack a planet occupied by the New Saiyan empire. He slaughtered most of the grunts and battled both Parseri and Tupin in their super mutant forms and matched them both in power evenly. As he broke away from their clash Desa noticed someone standing on a cliff side watching the battle with a bored look on his face which got Desa angry real fast. He disappeared from the battlefield and reappeared in front of the man ready to blast him point blank in the face till he felt an indescribable pain in his stomach and looks down to see the man's fist buried elbow deep in his stomach. The man removes his fist and then unloads a flurry of strikes and then backhands Desa away. Desa gets back up and tries again multiple time but the result is the same. "You are quite strong creature, you would make a fine dog for me, but first a dog must first be broken before it can truly serve its master". Desa was beaten down ruthlessly till he submitted to serving Arlik. He rose through the ranks gaining his own three man unit he dubbed the Desa Brigade. In his first arrival on earth he and the brigade make short work of the Z-Fighters but is stopped from killing any of them by Arlik. During the invasion he faces off against Ba'zz (who seemed to have gotten bigger since last time) after the latter and Daiku swiftly destroyed three of his new recruits to the brigade. During their battle Desa was in disbelief that he was being matched evenly by this over grown slug and questioned Ba'zz about it but Ba'zz kept silent. Infuriated and unnerved by Ba'zz's calm attitude Desa unleashed his Atomic Chaos Shower on the city below them, "THIS BATTLE IS TO THE DEATH, YOUR DEATH YOU STUPID SLUG". Ba'zz quickly flew in front of the attack used his ki to create a shield over all of the city to protect it. When the rain of the stopped, B'az is left a winded by the ordeal but relatively unharmed. Desa took advantage of his opponents perceived weakness and began too mercilessly and ruthlessly attack B'az all the while mocking him for wasting his energy to protect the earthlings instead of attacking him while he was unguarded, "This is war you stupid slug and in war death is absolute". Desa sledgehammered Ba'zz to the ground below causing a large crater, he sees all the people gathered down and aimed a ki blast to incinerate them and grows excited at the thought of killing them and causing more destruction. His thoughts were cut short when he was hit by a powerful uppercut that sent him higher into the sky. He stopped himself from going any higher and looks to find Ba'zz floating in front of him, his vest and scarf gone. Desa wonders how he got the drop on him and how Ba'zz is even conscious from the beating he gave him, but stopped and noticed that Ba'zz did not sport any kind of bruises or cut, hell he didn't even look a bit tired while he himself lost quite the bit of energy from that single uppercut looking worse for wear. Desa glared hatefully at Ba'zz and was about to speak but was cut off by B'az, "You talk too much. I've been testing your strength since the start of this battle, hoping you'd be a challenge for my new power...", Ba'zz decked him across the face sending him flying,' "...and I am disappointed".' From that point Ba'zz completely dominated Desa, giving him the asskicking of a lifetime. Unwilling to accept defeat by a slug man of all things, Desa decided to use his ultimate technique the GIGA CRUSHER to squash that slug once and for all. Desa charged all his ki into his mouth to unleash his ultimate attack on Ba'zz, however just as the attack was to leave his mouth Ba'zz appeared in front of him and clamped his hand on his mouth, "I don't think so". With the powerful blast attack having no where else to go Desa's body swelled up like a balloon and for good measure Ba'zz added his own explosive energy till it Desa's body could no longer hold it and detonated leaving nothing of him left. Ba'zz released the ki shield he used to protect him self from the blast. Sensing no sign of his opponent he heads over to Daiku's location, having sensed a powerful and evil ki close to him. Daiku was the one with the bag of Senzu beans after all. Zeva & Veza's Story They use a style of fighting that resembled dancing and are able to empower each other's strengths through their Synchronization technique which increases their power x4 and sync their minds with each other making their team work ever more efficient and deadly. They are from planet Brench, the same planet Jeice and Salza were from and are descendants of the former. Their first encounter with the z fighters, defeating them with little effort and dazzling them with their tag team moves. Their second encounter however had them facing the new and improved Daiku while their commander faced B'az after the latter had killed their new recruits. They double team him too end the fight quickly but to their surprise Daiku held his ground rather well, no matter what tactic they tried thanks to his crafty nature and small size. Daiku taunted the twins now that they were evenly match, "Listen up noobs thanks to my dad unlocking some of my power I'm super strong now". Zeva & Veza had just about enough of the cheeky brat and use their synchronization technique, turning the battle in their favor. The fierce battle raged on and the twins both cornered Daiku into a dense forest and proceeded to rapidly fire ki blast after ki blast at him, laying waste to the surrounding forest. They stop firing and when the smoke clears look to see Daiku is still alive but on his knees and heavily damaged, having used most of his power to survive their combined onslaught. The twins smirk in delight at his pathetic state and decide to have more fun with him to test out their new tag moves. They tried all sorts of moves and techniques on him till he couldn't take any more and lost consciousness. Zeva decided to give the final blow, she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to eye level, cocked her fist back and threw a devastating punch to his face only to have it caught at the wrist by Daiku. The once knocked out Daiku grips her wrist even tighter to the point that it's unbearable. She hears him growl and noticed that his appearance has changed, erect white hair and red and yellow eyes along with a third eye of the same color making him look like a demon. Demon Daiku growls again and rips Zeva's arm off in a gore filled mess causing her to scream in great pain and utter disbelief. Daiku roars and kicked her away and quickly gave chase but was intercepted by Veza who fires a Full power energy wave at him point blank but he bulldozed through the attack like nothing and rammed his fist through her chest and left a large hole in its place her face a picture of intense agony. He kicked her high into the sky, followed after her abd savagely beat her before finishing her off with a mouth blast. Zeva is horrified and distraught at her sister's death. She charged forward at her sister's killer when she heard him laughing hysterically at what he had done. She sent a punch to his face with her remaining arm with every bit of power she had left, but it only managed to move his he a bit to the side. Daiku angrily sent a powerful punch to her gut and grabbed her hair with one hand and put the other in front of her face and charged a powerful ki blast. Zeva, exhausted and and fearing for her life begs for mercy but Daiku gets a sadistic grin on his face an let loose his blast vaporising the top half of her body. Daiku looked down at his latest victim and let out a roar of triumph before looking consciousness and is pick up by Ba'zz before he hit the floor. Category:Female Category:Bad Category:Females Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Males